Of Stubborness and Romantic Gestures
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Ed really wanted to punch the asshole but he didn't because he could see Roy was already in pain. It was so stupid. And Ed knew he was only trying to prove that he was strong and in a good shape. RoyEd


A/N: I got this idea because of a photo on Tumblr. (I tried to put the link but this site is being a bitch ) I had been writing this in my head during a few nights but last night I just couldn't sleep so I had to write this. (Why do I get the feeling that all my A/Ns include me saying stuff like 'I couldn't sleep so this happened'/'it was 3am and I got inspiration'… I don't have insomnia. I don't. Ok yes I do.) The surprising thing is that I'm really happy with this! Finally I have pleased the one person I feel the need to please with my writing, myself. Booyaah!

Of Stubbornness and Romantic Gestures

"Ed…"  
Ed sighed. Sometimes Roy was like a puppy, begging for attention all the time.  
"I'm reading," Ed muttered for the thousandth time. Roy grabbed the book and immediately Ed got up and glared at him. "Hey! I was reading that, you asshole!"

Roy smirked, obviously pleased that he now had Ed's full attention. He put the book the shelf carefully, marking the page for Ed. At least the asshole had learned to do that, there has been times when Roy had just grabbed the book and thrown it somewhere. Ed hated it when books were treated badly…

But he still wanted to read, not to amuse his partner. Ed walked towards the shelf and Roy, about to ignore him and just continue reading but Roy was obviously against that because he suddenly grabbed Ed and lifted him up to his lap.

"Are you shitting me?!"  
"No, I'm absolutely not _shitting_ you. I'm carrying you to bed, that's all."  
Ed rolled his eyes. "How fucking romantic of you…"  
"I knew you would love the gesture."

Roy really was going to carry him… well, Ed was actually getting kind of turned on, especially when Roy's hands were on his butt.

"Have I ever told you that you have the perfect ass?" Roy said, a little out of breath while he walked them towards the stairs.  
"Yeah, about a million times. You'd probably marry my ass if you could."  
"I would indeed," Roy murmured and Ed noticed that he was starting to look a bit worn out. Even though he was trying his best to hide it. "Let me down, I'll walk the stairs by myself."

Ed knew that Roy understood it was the option that would be the best one, considering how heavy Ed was with his automails and muscles. Yet, the bastard was being proud and stubborn again.

"Come on, we can't ruin the mood," he said and forced a grin. And then that asshole really started to get up the stairs. "Roy, let me down! Seriously, fuck the mood!"  
Ed was kind of scared that his weight would be too much for Roy and he would fall or something. Even though he would so deserve it for being an idiot. But Ed didn't want him to get hurt…

"I was hoping to fuck _you_…"

Asshole. Ed could have just broken free from Roy's grip but he had a feeling that it would make the man lose his balance so he didn't dare to. For some reason, through their relationship, Roy had those phases where he acted like he needed to prove his masculinity. Sure, he was taller than Ed but Ed had more strength than him. And let's face it, Roy was 14 years older than him… and it was not like he was getting any younger, quite the contrary.

Ed really wanted to punch the asshole but he didn't because he could see Roy was already in pain. It was so stupid. And Ed knew he was only trying to prove that he was strong and in a good shape. Maybe a bit to Ed, but mostly to himself.

"Whoa… are you finally starting to get fat from all that food you eat?" Roy asked, struggling to keep his voice steady. Ed didn't reply, mostly because he was too focused on worrying. He could feel how Roy's arms trembled from the weight.

Ed almost sighed from relief when they finally reached the top of the stairs and very slowly the bedroom. Ed saw the look of pain on Roy's face so it was hard for him not to jump on the bed when he finally saw it. Instead, he let Roy put him down slowly with his trembling arms.

"See, we didn't ruin the mood," he said trying so hard to conceal his uneven breaths.  
Ed didn't really think that being 'in the mood' meant worrying about your partner because they were trying to prove a stupid point… Ed decided that since Roy had not managed, he wouldn't mention it.

So when Roy leaned in and kissed him, Ed returned the kiss. However, then Roy made a tiny little sound that made Ed stop and pull back. After all, they had been together for years which meant that Ed recognized every single sound Roy made. And that one was definitely _not _a sound of pleasure.

"What is it?" Roy asked, trying to play dumb, which was something Ed really hated sometimes.  
"You _know_ what it is. You hurt yourself."  
"I didn't," Roy denied calmly, looking into Ed's eyes. He was a good liar, sure, Ed gave him that. But he was always forgetting the fact that Ed had known him, had been in a relationship with him, had lived with him for _years._ Ed knew everything about Roy.

"Either you're gonna fucking tell me or I'm gonna make you hurt _for real_."  
Of course Ed would have never _really_ hurt the jackass. It was simply the best way to deal with Roy. If Ed would've been all worried and pleading Roy to tell him, the man would probably just walked away from the situation.

There was a hint of stubbornness in Roy's eyes and for a while the pair of them just stared at each other. But then Roy sighed and gave in, probably because he remembered that Ed could be a hundred times more stubborn than him when he wanted to be.

"I… I might have pulled a muscle on my back."

Stupid asshole…  
Ed sighed too and got up. "Lie down so I can massage you."  
"No need to, it's fine."

Fucking liar. Ed knew for a fact it had to hurt quite a lot, otherwise Roy wouldn't have winced at all.  
Ed put his hands on Roy's shoulders. He smiled, obviously thinking that Ed was convinced. Fuck no.  
He forced Roy to bend down and because of the surprise, Roy yelped loudly.

"That fucking hurts!"  
"Then do as I fucking say and lie down, now!"

Roy glared at Ed, like a kid that had been promised candy but instead found himself at the dentist's office.  
Then he finally did as he was told and lied down on the bed, groaning.

Ed sat on top of him so that his automail leg wouldn't hurt Roy and then he started to massage the man.  
Roy hissed from pain at time to time and which helped Ed because the more Roy was hissing when Ed hit certain spots, the more Ed massaged those places.

They were quiet quite a while, mostly because Roy was still pouting and because Ed was angry at him for being an idiot. Then Roy sighed and said: "This is so lame, I'm like an old man…"  
"Well, you're not exactly young either," Ed said.  
"You're imagining things but don't worry, kids tend to do that…"  
"Shut up, asshole."

They fell in silence again, while Ed continued the massaging.  
"I'm sorry," Roy then said, quietly. "It was supposed to be romantic, me carrying you to bed to fuck your brains out."

Ed laughed a bit, feeling his anger melt away. He touched Roy's hair with his flesh hand.  
"You know, it could've worked out if it wasn't for these fucking automails…"  
Ed hated them, he really did.

Roy turned around, grabbing Ed's hand.  
"How many times do we have to go through this? There's _nothing_ wrong with your hand and leg. What the hell would you do without them, be stuck on that wheelchair? They make your life a lot easier, Ed. You should be grateful you have them."

Roy kissed his automail hand, a gesture that he did often, which for some reason made Ed's heart flutter every time.

"And you should accept that you're not 30 anymore and that you can't do the things you could when you were younger. That whole complex of yours is so stupid because I – I love you, you ass and I don't give a fuck if you can't carry me around, as long as you can do stuff on bed and trust me, you _can_."

Roy stroke Ed's hair and smiled a bit. "I love you too. But I won't always be able to 'do stuff on bed', you know…"

Ed just wanted to punch him, to make that tiny hint of uncertainty and fear disappear from his eyes. Ed also wanted to kiss it away, he was never sure which one he wanted to do more.

"Well then I'll just jerk off."  
"Will you at least let me watch?" Roy asked, smirking, a sign that told Ed he had stopped worrying about pointless shit… for now.  
"Yeah, sure. You pervert."  
"You better make it a good show."  
"I will, I promise," Ed said and leaned in to kiss that stupid, stubborn asshole whom Ed couldn't help but love.


End file.
